


Extra Curricular Activities in the Aston Martin

by bettertoflee



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertoflee/pseuds/bettertoflee
Summary: Noora tries to convince William that having sex in his car is a good idea.Or, Noora realizes that William is right and car sex isn't all it's cracked up to be.





	Extra Curricular Activities in the Aston Martin

Noora has always had this kink of doing it in William’s car. 

(Even thought it’s incredibly impractical.)

(Even she knows that...it’s just so god damn showy, it’s like it’s asking for it.)

She tries to talk him into it all the time, and he always tries to talk her out of it. In a way, it’s turned into foreplay--but that’s an entirely different ordeal all together.

They’re losers. They’re children. They’re in love. 

So sue them. 

The first time she brought it up was at Sana’s Eid party. They’d been interrupted by Linn and Eskild, of course, but as it ended up it would have been obvious if they’d both suddenly disappeared, and he hadn’t parked in a very remote location anyway.

The second time she brought it up was when they’d driven into the country for a hike and had found a mostly remote spot to park. She hadn’t even considered it until after their hike, when they were both sweaty and exhausted and smelled like the outdoors. Something almost primal had come over her. William had never looked sexier than he did in that moment: his shirt sticking to his back, his hair wet and mussed. She’d leaned across the middle console to kiss him and his lips had tasted of salt. 

From there she’d just let her hands work their way up his leg. He’d gotten the idea pretty quickly. 

“It’ll be really uncomfortable,” he warned. “I don’t even know how we’d position ourselves.” Despite himself, he had a devilish grin plastered across his face. 

“You mean you’ve never had sex in this car before?”

He looked almost aghast. “Who exactly do you think I am? I’m classier than that, aren’t I?”

She gave him a sardonic look. “It’s not who I think you are. It’s who I know you are. This is an Aston Martin. You’re William Magnusson, of The Penetrators. Need I say more?”

He’d very respectfully removed her hand from his leg and pushed her hair out of her eyes. “Be that as it may, that’s not who I am anymore. You deserve better than a quickie in the front seat of an asshole’s car.”

“You’re not an asshole,” she reasoned. “And who’s to say I don’t want it quick and dirty with a little bit at stake every once in a while?”

Much to Noora’s chagrin, his face hadn’t even faltered. He wasn’t doubting that what she said was true, he was just holding to his grounds that he wouldn't stoop to that level with her. She had to respect that in some way, it might have been his way of apologizing for his past. 

But pasts be damned. She wan’t a saint. 

He must have been able to read the disappointment on her face, because this time, he offered her a compromise of sorts. 

“How about another time, when we don’t smell like we’ve spent the majority of the day in a swamp?” 

She agreed, but only because she knew he had some weird reservation about the car. 

The third time she tried to talk him into it, she reasoned that it would be her final attempt. Third time’s the charm, and if it isn’t, it’s not worth it coming off as desperate a fourth time. 

It wasn’t so much that she was in love with the idea of doing it in a car, it was doing it in this car...and it wasn’t about the fact that it was an Aston Martin (she isn’t like that...at all) it was just...

Eva thought there was something territorial within her needed to mark it. Noora had begun to think she might be right. 

They’d just pulled up outside Chris’ parent’s summer home. They were spending the weekend with Chris and Eva, a little romantic getaway, but it looked like they were the first ones there. William didn’t have a key, and so it was either sit in the comfortably air conditioned car, or sit on the porch under the sun’s warm rays. If it weren’t in the heat of the day, they probably would have gone with the latter. Whatever the reason may be: in the car they remained. 

“This is going to be nice,” Noora said, of course referring to the weekend trip. William eyed her nonetheless. 

She was sitting comfortably in the passenger seat with her eyes closed, enjoying the sun as it came in through the windows. When she peeked an eye open and chanced a look at William out of her peripheral, he had returned his gaze to the phone in his hands.

Ever so smoothly, she reached over and pulled it from his hands, locking it and stowing it away on the dash of the car. She leaned into him and locked his lips with hers. 

“I know what you’re doing,” William said. “You're so keen on doing it in this car, aren’t you...”

“I am,” she said, playful. “We’ve got time. There’s no one else around...humor me.”

“Humor you,” he said between breaths of air, thoughtful. To Noora’s surprise, he reached his hand out and ran his palm up her thigh. “What is it with you and this car?”

“I don’t know.”

They made out like that for a little bit, and Noora admitted (not out loud of course) that he had been right all along, it wasn’t really that comfortable. 

At all. 

In fact, she had a kink her neck and her arms were getting sore from having to prop herself up so she could reach over the middle console. He had tried coming to her, but she hadn’t liked being the one pressed into the back of the seat. 

In the end, they compromised and she straddled his lap. It was all she could do not to lean on the horn, but William did an exceptionally good job of holding her steady. At this point, Noora wasn’t sure if he had or hadn’t done it in the Aston Martin before, but it was starting to look like he was at least familiar with the territory. 

Her shirt was laying forgotten in her seat along with his, and her hands were on his belt, undoing it slowly, teasing him every inch of the way. 

They were so caught up in the moment that they hadn’t heard as another car pulled up beside them. 

Her head was fuzzy with lust and an over accumulation of blood rushing here and there, so when there came a knock on the window, Noora jolted back, startled, only to see Chris cackling from the other side of the glass. She was frozen, a weird sensation of euphoria and embarrassment at being interrupted (almost) mid-coitus. She couldn’t think fast enough to cover herself, but thankfully William pulled her into his chest, saving whatever modesty she might have left. Thankfully they hadn’t quite gotten everything off yet. 

“Yeah, girl,” Eva said through a laugh, coming up beside Chris. She gave her a wink through the window and added, “Get it.”

By this point that initial sensation of excitement had quelled to a lulling sensation mortification. She let her head rest against William’s as she regained her breath.  
“God, you’re so fucking sex,” William said, still drowsy with desire. 

Beautiful. Brilliant. Stunning. Gorgeous. Those were all words William used to describe her on a regular basis. Sexy...he used that term sparingly. It made her cheeks tinge and she made a mental note to pick up where they left off later when they were more certain they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

She laughed and awkwardly made her way back into her own seat, putting her shirt back on as she watched Chris and Eva walk toward the house, laughing heir asses off the whole time. 

“That,” William said, reaching for his t-shirt and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss before pulling it over his head, “is why you don’t have sex in the car.”

“Oh, please,” she said as she opened her door. “We would have been fine if they hadn’t showed up.”

She didn’t want to accept defeat, but... He was a little bit right. Car sex was a lot less sexy than that it was made out to be.


End file.
